


Four Drabbles for the Asssassin's Creed Big Bang Community Lightening Round

by Everbright



Series: Two Swords 'Verse [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Leo on top, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everbright/pseuds/Everbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is says on the tin. All four are true 100 word drabbles, arranged one per chapter. Only the first is part of the Two Swords universe, the other three are canon-compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kadar is in Charge of Bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Rated T, and takes place in the Two Swords universe.

“Bath. Now.”

Kadar grabs his sleeve, pulls him toward the baths. Altair cannot resist an aggressive Kadar under most circumstances; tired as they are he can feel Malik also being pulled along by an order. Kadar sits them down in the shallow bathing pool and starts on Malik. Altaïr is content watching the sun filter through the skylight until it’s his turn to be rubbed down like a horse. They are certainly as smelly. Once they’re clean, dressed, and arranged to his liking over the pillows, Kadar whistles. Guards materialize.

“We will keep watch; sleep in the sun for once.”


	2. Mike-from-the-Bar-in-Philly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M.

There are lots of old taverns in Philly, and Mike’s been walking into this one as long as Desmond’s been working there. Mike’s a strong guy; 6’ 4,” curly blond hair, white tank-top… and wire-rim glasses. It's rough, hard kisses and Mike’s thigh pushing him into the wall, but Desmond calms him quick enough.

He huddles over Desmond, one arm still restrained behind him; Mike’s blue eyes glaze over as Desmond teases his cock with feather-light touches.

“Be gentle, or you won’t get anymore.”

“I promise… please…!”

Alley sex is quick, but Desmond wants to teach Mike it shouldn’t hurt.


	3. Leonardo's Talents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated T.

Leonardo was a bit taller than Ezio, his shoulders were a little wider… and he was, perhaps, slightly more muscular. Ezio was there when one of Leonardo’s apprentices had wedged a set of iron rods in the hallway corner. He’d seen Leonardo grasp each rod firmly at its center and bend it enough to maneuver free. It had been inspiring; Ezio spent the next few days with distinct hands bruising his hips.

Everyone in the Brotherhood has different skills. Leonardo can’t climb and won’t fight; but when Leonardo wants to bend Ezio into a knot, Ezio relaxes into his hands.


	4. The Agile Ezio Cannot Avoid The Skilled Leonardo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated E. Also, this title it terrible, someone save me from myself.

“Aaaah… Nnnn… aaaA”

Each time Leonardo pushes in, the faintest moan is drawn from Ezio. Leonardo pauses half-way pulled out and adjusts them, moving his hand to the small of Ezio’s back and pushing both their legs farther apart. The magic button inside screams up Ezio’s nerves as Leonardo viciously slams it with short, hard strokes.

“I’m glad… you were too agile… to be caught… in the wool merchant’s street.”

“uun?” Leonardo cares he was safe as a boy; how kind.

Leonardo replaces his hands on the bruises decorating Ezio’s hips. “No one has given you this pleasure before me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Wool Goods Merchant's street was infamous in Florence for being a nexus of male sodomy. Coincidentally, the wool trade was how the Medici got the money to go into banking! :D


End file.
